New Friends
by Midnight.Death.Starfall
Summary: A giant storm hits Berk, and someone crash lands. Another dragon rider and a night fury? Read to find out more.


"Everyone! Get inside! The storm is coming!" My father yelled as I watched with Toothless by my side. A huge storm was coming and everyone has to stay inside for safety. Toothless and Thornado would stay inside with us as well.

Once everyone was inside my father and I went inside and ate dinner. Everything seemed normal afterwards, we hadn't heard the crashing sound coming from the great hall, so we went off to bed.

Rebecca's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a big hall of sorts. Broken pieces of wood were lying around my. Claw marks on the walls on some larger pieces of wood. Estella was no where in sight. I rolled onto my side and looked around. It hurt just to move so I held still and waited. Soon I could hear voices and foot steps. I looked towards the broken down door and the opening from where it was. I saw a big tall viking with a red beard and a small skinny kid stood there with many people behind them.

The boy ran up to me, "Are you okay?" he asked as he had one hand on my arm and the other on the floor. One of his feet was not there.

"Are you Hiccup?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I came here hoping to find others like me, but the storm was too strong."

"Stoick, Hiccup, look." I looked over to see a man without one arm pointing to the claw marks. "A dragon must have hit the door along with the girl."

Hiccup looked back to me, "Did a dragon attack you?"

Before I could answer, another night fury came into the hall and was sniffing around. "What is it Toothless?" The dragon looked at Hiccup then at me. He walked up to me and sniffed me. "Don't be afraid, Toothless won't hurt you."

I looked up at him confused, "Why would I be afraid and why would a dragon attack me?" I looked around, "Estella? Where is she?" I rolled over ignoring the pain while holding my side where I hadn't noticed I was bleeding. I crawled over to one of the pieces of wood with claw marks in them. "Toothless," I said turning back. The night fury came to my side. I held out my hand and took his clawed foot and matched it up to the claw marks. Hiccup's eyes widened for a second. Hiccup pushed Toothless back before anyone could see. He kneeled close down to me.

"You ride a night fury?" he whispered. I nodded and then the black splotches in my vision started to take over, and the darkness consumed me.

Hiccup's POV

"Another night fury? Well, where is it? Her dragon should have stayed with her," Astrid said as she looked around thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but did you see her face? Total hottie!" Snotlout said to the other boys. Astrid hit him and glared at him. "Well, she is!"

"Anyway, that's beside the point. Maybe she knows where more night furys are," He glanced down to see toothless next to him. "We could find others like you bud." Hicuup patted his dragon friend on his head.

"Okay wait a minute, the last time we trusted some strange girl who somehow showed up, she ended up betraying us to Outcast Island. Remember Heather?" Astrid pointed out.

"But the Outcasts don't know how to tame dragons. If someone from Outcast Island already knew how to tame and train a dragon, then they wouldn't need me," Hiccup said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, you're right, but let's not just trust her right off the bat. Let's give her time to earn our trust. That way we will know for sure." Astrid spoke with a voice that said she wouldn't let another Heather try and hurt her friends.

"I don't think you'll need to do that," Tuffnut said looking towards the bed that the strange girl was supposed to be sleeping in. "She's gone."

Rebekah's POV

_"I have to find Estella." _Hiccup and his friends were talking and while they thought I was sound asleep I slowly and soundlessly limping outside. I stuck to the shadows as I made my way to the edge of the village. I walked backward thinking I heard something. When I turned around, Hiccup's dragon, Toothless was right there lightly growling at me. I looked up at his rider with a weak smile.

"What are you doing out of bed? What are you doing period." He looked upset.

"Um… " I looked around trying to figure out an excuse. "I was just trying to loosen up my muscles, they really hurt from the fall. You were talking with your friends so I just thought I would take a short walk and then I got lost?" saying the last part a little unsure if it would work. By his face I could tell he wasn't believing me. "Alright, I was leaving to go find Estella, my dragon."

I could hear him sigh, "Well walking around on that leg of your's is going to make it worse. How about I give you a ride?"

"Really?" I looked up with a sparkle in my eye and a smile on my face.

"Sure, that alright Toothless?" Toothless roared a little bit. I smiled and limped over to his side. Hiccup gave me his hand and helped pull me up so I didn't have to put strain on my foot.

It felt good to fly again. I loved flying. I outstreched my arms as we flew. The setting sun's rays warmed my skin like it did everyday. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.I could feel my hair whip around me as it flew around without being tied back in it's normal pigtails.

"You sure love flying, don't you?" Hiccup's voice brought me back.

I smiled, "Of course I do, it's my favorite part. Estella and I can fly for hours."

"I love riding Toothless too," Hiccup said looking back at me for a second than turning back to look ahead.

"Hey Hiccup, could you land down there?" I pointed to a clearing.

"Sure thing," He changed his metal foot's position and we landed softly.

I looked around for a little bit and held my hands around my mouth and roared. The night fury roar echoed for a little bit and then faded away. I waited for a few minutes hearing nothing, until a gaint roar and something black moving in the distance. Flying down was Estella. "Estella," I ran to her as she landed and hugged her. "I was so worried."

"Wow, your dragon has strange markings." Hiccup said as he walked closer to them. Estella growled causing Toothless to growl. The two looked at each other and tilted their heads going up to each other and sniffing. They both rubbed heads like they were greeting each other. They made regular dragon noises.

"Well, yeah. Most every night furys haves some at least. A few rare ones, like your dragon, don't have any." I said watching them.

"Why are they rubbing heads together?"

"That's the way night furys greet other night furys. Have you guys never met another night fury before?"

"Nope, Toothless is the only night fury this island has ever seen."

"Well, that's understandable, they rarely leave our island."

"What?"

"Our island, they place where all the night furys live. They like to be more isolated with themselves."

"That's amazing! Could you take me there?"

"Well, yeah. But no one else can come with, the night furys would all leave if people with other kinds of dragons started to appear. Then I would loose my only family." I looked down. Estella looked up at me and lifted up my chin.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a baby, my family was traveling. The boat wrecked and my mother and I were the only survivors. She hide us from the dragons as she raised me but one year she got sick, and the next she had passed away. I found the dragons, or rather they found me, and took me in as their own."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks," I scratted Estella in her favorite spot and she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What?!" I looked over to him worried.

"I don't even know your name!"

I laughed, "It's Rebekah!"

"Well Rebekah, I hope it's okay with you, but you'll be staying with my father and I until we can figure something out, or until you heal."

"That's fine," I smiled.

Later before bed, I sat in bed petting Estella. I started to sing the lullaby my mother used to sing to me...

watch?v=_9dL0-P30bs - that's the song she's singing!

Hiccup's POV

I saw writing about night furys when I heard it. It was soft at first and slowly grew. It was so beautiful. It sounded like Rebekah was singing. I tiptoed around my room with Toothless and saw Rebekah singing downstairs by the fire. Her voice was gorgeous. I sat there until her song was over and saw that Toothless and Estella were both asleep. Rebekah then laid down and went to sleep. I went over to my bed and fell asleep also, Rebekah's lullaby still lulling me to sleep.


End file.
